The Song That Ties Us
by Poisonous Shade
Summary: The wind was blowing through the boughs of the old trees, ruffling their leaves and softly caressing their twisted trunks. The trees swayed and danced while the night stars twinkled and the moonlight lit the ancient land. Oneshot


Declaimer: I don't own Avater: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**The Song That Ties Us**

* * *

The wind was blowing through the boughs of the old trees, ruffling their leaves and softly caressing their twisted trunks. The trees swayed and danced while the night stars twinkled and the moonlight lit the ancient land. 

The trees sang the song of their long tireless lives, singing about the chaos and peace they had witnessed. They were telling the stories of the brave and cowardly, prophecies and legends, sadness and joy, love and hate. They spoke of the beginning and the end. They told whoever would listen, the person's past lives and future.

They moved to the silent music, music only spirits and those were willing could hear. This beautiful sound, flowing through the air, was enchanting and filled your soul with peace. Each note was like a drop of pure life, healing any pain and stopping the suffering.

Tonight was the night when spirits roamed free – creatures that you thought never existed did and the trees were able to sing their wooden hearts out.

Even though this forest was filled with happiness this night, the wise trees were not so naïve as to think nothing was wrong. They knew some were else it was not as peaceful. They knew of the war, suffering, hatred and betrayal that corrupted the world outside. But even so, some of the other inhabitants of the forest were too ignorant to trust their word.

They had tried to enter the dreams of the ones that had forgotten and tell them the prophecy that would save them and bring peace to their world. But, some no longer believed in spirits or peace. So the trees' wise words went unheard.

These trees were the keepers of this forest, the guardians of the gate to the spirit world. They knew of all the happenings in both the living and nonliving world. They spoke with the Gods and Goddesses, the monks, the priests and priestesses that still held onto their cultures and helped the ones that stilled believed in bringing peace.

The trees and some Gods and Goddesses were the only ones who knew of the prophecy- the alliance of the four elements: Air, Water, Earth and Fire. It would be the time that Water and Fire would put aside their hatred, betrayal and differences into the past and find out that they can only find balance with each other. Air and Earth would learn of one another's qualities and learn to cherish them and their own. Together they would take down the one that would deceive his entire nation, his own kin and himself.

The trees knew the time was near, and though of the young ones that were chosen for this task. They wished there was some way to keep them from pain, but they knew war spared no one. They knew they could only watch while the young ones begin their journey to stop the war of the four elements and bring peace.

And so the wise trees sang their song of the brave warriors who would save the world and vanquish a mad man. They sang of the pain and suffering that would disappear and the peace that would settle the land. They moved their wooden limbs to the silent beat, their leaves shaking with the music. As the trees twirled their boughs, they contemplated how words can be strung together so beautifully and how just these words tied everyone into one.

As the stars glittered and the moon shined with its silver beauty, strings that tied opposite ends together flowed around the world while the music played on.

* * *

This is a creative writting essay I had to do. We were soppoused to write the lign 'and the music played on'. I think I did it pretty well. There are some spots I don't like to much but I think it's pretty good.

And no. I'm not obsessed with trees XD It just appeared inside my head and I wrote it. When I first thought of it, I thought it seemed mistical or something. Now it seems kind of creepy . . . Dancing Trees!!

You can see some slight hints of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender', but not that much. I did that because only my best friends have watched that show in my class, lol.

So please read and review. I'd like to know what you think and if there is anything you guys think I should work on. Thanks! D


End file.
